Blue Beetle
Jaime Reyes was just an average 14 year old kid living a normal life until he and his friends, Paco and Brenda, found a strange blue stone in a disused lot. After that his whole life changed. Statistics: Character Summary: *Name: Josephina "Josie" Reyes; formerly Jaime. *Codename: Blue Beetle *Age: Though its never really stated, Josie is a freshman in highschool so he's about 14 years old. *Height: *Weight: *Stats: *Powers: Josie has no Meta human powers. Everything that she is comes from Khaji Da, the Blue Scarab attached to her spine. *Scarab Powers: Super strength and speed, flight, X-Ray and Infrared capabilities, firing blue energy balls from hands. All of this power comes from a protective blue and black body armor that Josie wears. *Talents: Josie is a junk yard artist but after bonding with Khaji has yet to take up the hobby again. Other than that, she's an average high school girl. *Accessories: Blue Scarab attached to her spine. *Education: Freshman in high school *Associated with: Brenda Del Vecchio, Paco Teja, Olivia Queen (Green Arrow), Mia Dearden and though they have yet to meet, in some way she's also associated with Jade. Skills/Abilities: Narrative: History: Jaime Reyes was trying to take a short cut on his way home from school with his two friends, Brenda and Paco when they stopped at a disused lot so he could get junk for his sculptures. In the trash, he found a blue stone that he thought would make a good paper weight. He brought it home and that night he had a strange dream. When he woke up the next morning, the stone was gone. Over the course of the next few days, Jaime's life and body started to change, rapidly feminizing until he was a complete girl. She discovers that the stone is an alien Scarab, sent to Earth thousands of years ago as a precursor to an alien invasion fleet. Jaime, who's sister, Milagro, dubs Josephina or Josie for short, fights and struggles for control of his body with the Scarab. Josie ultimately wins, turning the Scarab, Khaji Da, to his side. Together the two of them perform a series of heroic deeds, catching both the attention of a local Meta human gang, Posse, and a criminal mastermind known only as La Dama. After foiling one too many of La Dama's schemes, she captures Josie's friends and family. The Blue Beetle then teams up with the Green Arrow and together the two of them take La Dama down. Appearance: Jaime is a Mexican American teenage boy before he finds the blue stone. But after it bonds with him in his sleep, it slowly turns him into a beautiful teenage girl. Josie has a pixie haircut and a tomboyish style of dress. Personality: Both Jaime and Josie are smart and savy. Kind of shy and bullied at his old school, Josie moves to Brenda and Paco's school and is well liked by his new peers. She has a great sense of justice and never backs down from a fight, even when she know she can't win. Category:Characters